


Mates

by Becca_Hay



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After episode 1x13, Angst, M/M, Mates, Mention of Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a mate. </p>
<p>Even grumpy vampires and traitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr at the start of the month and decided to post it here as well.

Simon had begged and begged to see Raphael since he had been banished from the DuMort. He had texted and called and even stood across the street from the Hotel most nights to see if there was anyway he could get in without being ripped to shreds. But he got nowhere

It was eventually Stan that came through for him. After Raphael wouldn’t answer any of his messages he moved onto Lily who send him back a straight to the point, “No.” For every question. But then Stan had promised to try and talk to them and after a week of trying managed to get him an hour to make his case about coming back to the DuMort.

And here he was. Standing in front of two expressionless quite vampires who waited for him to get to the point of his previous ramblings.

“Fine, do you want me to admit it?” Simon snapped. “They don’t want me anymore! I helped them get the book to wake up Clary’s mother, who in fact is basically my second mother too, but then Clary and Luke went away to be with her, which is good cause I’m happy for them and Isabelle went away to plan their next move with getting Jace back and Magnus and Alec went to talk and everyone else in the Institute hates vampires and pretty much any Downworlder.” He rambles.

“And Jace and Alec don’t like me anyway, Isabelle thinks I’m okay, I guess. Magnus doesn’t even know me and Clary who is supposed to be my best friend got me kicked out of here for her plan, ignored all my phone calls when I thought Camille was turning me into a vampire and she knew I had feelings for her before, yet completely ignored them.” Simons says, pacing back and forth in front of Lily and Raphael waving his hand around wildly.

“You’re my family now. All of you. You said that vampires looked after vampires and you took care of me before I was turned and then after with training and using my enhanced senses. And I miss being here so much and after you gave those orders to kill me and kicked me out of here it physically hurt like someone had tore something from me and I really don’t understand why I’m so attached. I just want to come back.” Simon stops finally, turning to look at Raphael who looked much paler than usual, even for a vampire, and Lily was looking at him with a look of shock and concern.

“Raphael, you don’t think-” Lily started to say but Raphael quickly cut her off. “No! Definitely not.” He snapped standing from the couch and glaring at Simon. “I’m not letting you stay here. You betrayed us and if you think coming back here and begging is going to make a difference then you’re sadly mistaken.” Raphael says harshly, before flinching at his own words like he had been hit at the same time Simon did.

“Oh my god, it is.” Lily gasps, standing from her seat quickly. “It is what?” Simon asks sadly. He was wondering what she was talking about but after Raphael’s words he felt more torn apart and hallow than he had when he was staying at the Institute.

“Raphael, you need to stop saying things like that. He’s only a fledgling. You know that they’re twice as strong and devoted with this bond. You’re ripping him apart and he doesn’t even know what’s going on. You’re going to kill him.” Lily says firmly, before turning to Simon who was looked confused and already slightly distant. Now that he had stopped pacing they could see that Simon looked weaker than before, more drawn and tired than they’d probably ever seen him.

“What are you talking about? What’s killing me? I fed yesterday before I went to bed, so I’m not hungry.” He tells them, only confirming that facts more.

“Really? Because you look like you haven’t fed in a week baby.” Raphael sighs, rubbing his hands over his face not willing to admit just yet that maybe, there is a small chance that Simon could be his mate.

Raphael had never had a mate, too busy dealing with Camille and every other clan problem and not going out much to find one. But here was this annoying little fledgling who was obsessed with superheroes and space movies and never stopped talking, was now supposedly his mate.

He had no idea what to do with a mate. Most of the Clan didn’t have mates either. Lily was really the only one with some experience and it was probably the reason she was so protective over Simon right now, even after what he did. She didn’t want him to lose his mate like she had lost hers.

Simon watched Raphael cover his face with his hands and unconsciously edged forward to comfort him. His fingers twitched to reach out before Lily grabbed his wrist. He wanted to pull away and press himself around Raphael and keep him close and happy forever. Which was weird because he definitely hadn’t felt anything like that for a guy before, maybe a little bit with Clary but not this intense.

“Let’s go. You both need to talk about everything.” She says, pulling at him and waiting for Raphael to follow. “Can you please just tell me what is going on and why I feel so horrid being away from here?” Simon asks impatiently, though he let himself be pulled through the hotel, towards his old room by Lily.

“We’re mates, Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Kudos and Comments appreciated.
> 
> Also some people on Tumblr have asked for a part 2 but I wasn't planning on writing one. But who knows, we shall see. 
> 
> My tumblr is @fakeforshow


End file.
